wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaledroth Dewbinder
Physical Description Stands 6 foot tall with a muscular slim build, as you would expect from a swordsman. he has a scar going down and across his left eye. His smile seems sinister, but really he just likes to enjoy the times he's had so far. Speaking of smiles, he has a small scar that goes across the right half of his mouth, as more scars on a body, he has no notable ones. The man you see before you may never take off his armor, but on the rare occasion he does, he adorns a fine silken shirt and pants. His hair is long a silver and well-kept to maintain his superior handsomeness. Personality He tends to be noble when speaking, he's pretty chill and laid back but strict when absolutely necessary and is not afraid to be harsh. Despite all this, he's very friendly even to others races. When it comes to battle, there's no fiercer fighter then Kaledroth. He's focused on victory and won't give up easily. Kale is open to finding someone to love again but he hopes they won't befall the same fate as his first wife. To help prevent this he's protective of his loved ones and friends. History Kaledroth was born an only child, or so he thought, his younger sister of the same last name hasn;t been seen by many recently. Kale was a noble fighter and a skilled warrior. Having left his family at a young age to pursue becoming a Blood Knight, Kale spend his whole life training in the art of sword combat so he could have a beter chance at joining them. However, came the day when Kale decided he didn't wanna be a Blood Knight and used his skills to help those in need. After about 50 years wandering from city to city, Kale finally found a home in Silvermoon City, one that serve as a permanent house and training yard. Kale eventually found himself a wife and lived a happy life for a while, until one day when Kale's wife went out browsing for supplies, she never came back and was later found dead, this did not cause him great sorrow, but it did set him back training for a few years. To this day, he stills trains and has become an expert swordsman. When Kale left home, his father gave him a gift, a weapon, one that he said was in his family for generation known as Edgebane. Kale took this sword and wielded it in his father's name, he killed many scourge with it during the Icecrown events, he killed the minions of Deathwing with it. He purged Pandaria of Zandalari trolls with it. When Kaledroth was a young lad, his mother left him and his father, Kale's father fell into disrepair. His fathe rbecame a heavy drinker but wasn't the violent type, he drank to drown the sorrows and in turn this affected Kaledroth. With all their money being spent on his father's drinking habit, Kaledroth had no choice but to leave. His father admitted this couldn't be avoided and as a parting gift, bestowed unto Kaledroth his sword. Trivia * Edgebane is a family artifact, when his Father passed it down to him, he swore to destroy his enemies in his name. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin